


Obsession vs Addiction

by I_am_a_Ruin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tattoos, Teasing, in which i make promises i can't keep, rated M for chapter two, um... plot twist maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: Obsession: noun. Defined by Merriam-Webster as “an idea or thought that continually preoccupies or intrudes on a person’s mind.”That thought was not one running through Marianne Bonnefoy’s head when her girlfriend opened the door wearing a skin-tight black top that barely reached her midriff.





	1. Obsess

Obsession:  _ noun _ . Defined by  _ Merriam-Webster  _ as “an idea or thought that continually preoccupies or intrudes on a person’s mind.”

That thought was not one running through Marianne Bonnefoy’s head when her girlfriend opened the door wearing a skin-tight black top that barely reached her midriff. It was much more intellectual. Along the lines of ‘ _ Mon Dieu! Elle a des hanches.’ _

She tried really hard to ignore her amazing stomach and -  _ fuck she had bellybutton piercing of course she did _ \- the lines of her hips. She pulled her eyes up to meet the gaze of bored and slightly annoyed green irises. “ _ B-bonjour, ma cherie!” _ She managed to get out, trying to keep her voice steady. 

Alice raised her eyebrows, teeth already tugging at her lip and hand subconsciously fiddling with the lip ring there. “Why’re you here, frog?”

Marianne shrugged. “What, am I not allowed to show up with chocolates for my lovely girlfriend occasionally?”

She was given a suspicious glare as the container of chocolates was hesitantly accepted. “Is it a holiday or something? You know that my birthday is not for another two months… I swear if this is laced with aphrod-” The British woman began, shaking the plastic container in Marianne’s face threateningly.

Marianne was incredibly offended at the accusation and cut her off to prove it. “How dare you insinuate I would ever do something like that to anyone! I only ever make sweet  _ amour  _ with those who are ready and willing! And if they  _ want  _ that sort of thing, that is their call, but I would never drug you!”

Alice rolled her eyes and turned back into her home. Marianne followed, desperately pretending she was not extremely interested in the way those black leather pants clung to Alice’s thighs and made her ass look-

“Instead of drooling over my arse, maybe tell me what the bloody hell you want?” Alice suggested beforing popping a chocolate in her mouth.

Not willing to admit she had really just missed the silly Brit, Marianne sat on the couch and pretended to not hear her. Alice joined her, arms crossed. It was like a game almost. Both of them unwilling to concede in the fact they truly just wished to hold each other and was waiting to see who would cave first.

It was almost always Marianne. Alice was just a little too stubborn (and it made those special moments when Alice was so desperate to be held she gave in so very special). The Frenchwoman leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Alice’s lips to get her attention. 

Alice pulled her closer and trailed small pecks and nips down Marianne’s neck to her collarbone. 

A little surprised that it was escalating so quickly but not protesting by any means, Marianne tilted her head with a happy sigh to give her more room to work. 

Marianne was rumored to be the university slut. More than willing to sleep with anything that breathed, but always in control. If she wanted sex, she got it. But as usual, the rumors could not be further from the truth. 

In all actuality she had slept with a grand total of two men in her life, after several months of dating. And more often than not with most of her significant others, she was more than content to let them set the pace, only interceding when absolutely necessary.

And in her relationship with the adorable blonde Brit, Alice was the wild one. In fact, Marianne often was forced to keep her in check, understanding that her girlfriend was too brash for her own good and needed boundaries set to keep from making decisions she would later regret. Which was why, even after two years, they had done absolutely nothing worse than getting caught making out a little heavily in an empty classroom. 

This was also why she wanted to make it absolutely perfect for her lady. However, she was finding it hard to focus with Alice’s teeth tugging at her skin and her gorgeous hips bare. 

She ghosted her fingertips over the edge of her hipbones making Alice gasp and sink her teeth into Marianne’s shoulder  _ hard _ . Marianne winced slightly and gripped her hips much tighter in retaliation. Alice continued her small bites along her shoulder and Marianne turned her head down so her mouth was centimeters from the woman’s ear. “This shirt is so unfair, Alice.”

Alice pulled away, eyebrows raised at her. “Don’t tell me you’re actually here for sex.”

Marianne frowned. “No! I just missed you, dammit.”

Alice sat up, shaking her head. “It was just a joke, petel. Calm down.”

The Brit moved back down, kissing Marianne hard. Marianne tangled her fingers in the ridiculously long blonde hair. It was down and straightened today and oh, so soft. Alice breathed something into the kiss, a jumble of words that Marianne could not make out, and began her journey back down to her neck. 

Her hands traipsed up Alice’s toned stomach. Alice worked out often and her body had those subtle signs that Marianne adored. Her fingers lightly ran across the hem of her top, and was surprised when it rode up slightly to reveal a small tattoo. Marianne pushed Alice off her so she could admire it. It was of a skull and crossbones with thorny vines wrapped tightly around it, roses blooming out of the mouth and broken holes in the skull. 

“ _ Wow _ . I didn’t know you had a tattoo.” Marianne said, admiring it. Before Alice could say anything about it, Marianne was tracing it with her fingers and leaning in to kiss and nip at it. Alice  _ really _ seemed to like that, biting down on her own palm to stifle her moans. 

“Is it just that spot that’s sensitive?” Marianne asked with a smirk, looking up through her eyelashes into those darkening green eyes.

Again, before Alice could respond, Marianne was already in action. Her fingertips pressed into her sides, tickling her relentlessly. Alice shrieked in surprise, squirming to get away. Marianne grinned as Alice tried to get her to stop. Finally, Marianne collapsed bonelessly on top of her, giggling wickedly. “I take that as a no.”

“You are pure evil.” Alice hissed, attempting to catch her breath and shove her off at the same time. Marianne laughed more, pecking small kisses on Alice’s neck and cheek. 

“ _ Je t’aime _ .” 

“Yeah, shut the fuck up, frog.”

“Aw, come on. You love me.” Marianne pouted, poking Alice’s lip.

“What about it?” Alice demanded, taking her girlfriend’s finger into her mouth and lightly sucking and nipping at the tip.

“Are you sure  _ you  _ didn’t lure my innocent self here for sex?” Marianne asked, eyebrows raised, and doing her best to pretend that wasn’t insanely hot.

Alice snorted with a small smirk, “You are anything but innocent, frog.”

“So you  _ did _ lure me here, hm?” Marianne grinned, leaning in so her face was so close to Alice’s she could smell the peppermint and chocolate on her breath. “I knew this outfit was for me. Well,  _ ma cherie _ , I hate to break it to you, but I’m a little harder to get in bed than that.”

“God, you’re such a tease. How does your girlfriend put up with you?” Alice sighed, shaking her head in mock exasperation.

“I guess she knows when she finally does, she won’t ever want to stop.” Marianne whispered, voice low.

Alice actually shivered. “M-Marianne....” 

“ _ Desole, mon lapin.”  _ Marianne continued. “It’s just not how I want it to be, okay?”

Alice rolled her eyes, kissing Marianne lightly. “Yeah, I know.”

“I’m going to make it absolutely perfect for you. I’ll wear this dress to drive you wild and buy you roses. I’ll take you to a proper dinner and we’ll leave before dessert because we both know you wouldn’t make it that long. I’ll take you home and I’ll have a bath all ready for you. But we won’t last very long because I can’t stop kissing you.  _ Mon Dieu _ , I wonder if you know what you do to me. And then, then I will make sweet, amazing love to you in that bed.” Marianne told her quietly, leaving small kisses on Alice’s neck and taking her earlobe into her mouth when she was done.

Alice moaned very quietly. “You are such a bloody tease.”

“I’ll make it worth it, I promise.” 

She really was obsessed with Alice Kirkland.


	2. Addict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne keeps her promises

Addiction:  _ noun _ . Defined by Merriam-Webster Dictionary as “the fact or condition of being addicted to a particular substance, thing, or activity

Addicted:  _ adjective.  _ Defined by Merriam-Webster Dictionary as “physically and mentally dependent on a particular substance, and unable to stop taking it without adverse side effects.”

Alice woke up that morning with her hair a knotted mess, face dry, bags for days, and bloodshot eyes. She managed to yank a hair brush through the insane tangles and pull it up into a ponytail. Pajamas were exchanged for a grey tank top and yoga pants. After splashing a little water on her face, she slid on her worn out tennis shoes and began her morning jog around campus. 

There were a few others that did the same, but she took precautions to avoid them. Such as running with headphones in and taking the paths that were further away from buildings and therefore less used.

That was her usual morning routine. Then breakfast and a glass of water. An hour dedicated to homework before a quick shower. 

It was the text she received after the shower that changed the day. Marianne reminded her they had scheduled a date for that night. Swearing profusely, Alice glanced in the mirror at her hair. The long, frizzy rats that took easily two hours to do anything that might make it look halfway decent. And she had only three hours to get ready because she had woken up late and still had a class to attend after lunch. She was screwed.

***

Alice had only just managed to finish getting ready by the time her doorbell rang. In her rush to get everything done in time, she had earned herself a band-aid on her thigh from a botched shaving job. However, despite the time crunch, she had achieved an elegant braid that she prayed to God would stay held with the amount of hairspray and bobby pins she had crammed into it. And her makeup was almost perfect (lipstick a shade lighter than really worked for the top, but hopefully Marianne wouldn’t say anything). Her top was crimson with a ruffle around the collar and she was wearing Marianne’s favorite pair of black leather pants with the knee-high black boots she thought made her look badass. 

Marianne smiled pleasantly as the door opened, presenting her with a bouquet of orange and pink roses. 

“You are such a sap.” Alice snorted, accepting them and turning to put them in a vase of water. 

Marianne looked stunning as always. Chocolate curls framed her face and the back was pinned up in an intricate bun. Her lips were painted and she was wearing a gorgeous blue dress with a cut that dipped low into her cleavage, the body hugging her torso and the skirt flowing out loosely making her tan legs look killer in her blue flats. All of that blue really brought out the deep color of her eyes, but Alice tried really hard to notice none of this and focus purely on getting the flowers arranged nicely. 

“And you look beautiful,  _ ma cherie _ .” Marianne whispered into her ear from behind her. 

Alice felt her face warm and cursed the blush she knew was growing. Ignoring this as well, she dragged the Frenchwoman outside to her car. 

Dinner was exquisite, which was no surprise. Despite anything Alice may say about Marianne’s taste in food, the woman was definitely a connoisseur when it came to any cuisine. Meaning if she picked out the restaurant, it was bound to be stellar. 

It was when Marianne asked to go back to her dorm instead of Alice’s that the Brit finally caught on. It had been months since Marianne made that promise and frankly, she was shocked she still remembered. Everything was perfect thus far. Cheesy, meaningful flowers; the dress that kept Alice’s eyes were they should not be; and amazing food. Her heart began to pound at the thought. She had said time and again she was ready. But that had always been under the knowledge Marianne was waiting for a specific time. 

Marianne was talking about something. She could not focus. It sounded like it might have something to do with some disaster in buying the roses. She did not care. Tonight was the night they had been talking about for nearly two years. 

Sure, it was not her first time. But those had always been drunken, frenzied one night stands. And right then, she did not have a single drop of anything stronger than water in her. 

Wishing she had accepted Marianne’s proposal for champagne or  _ something _ instead of being so concerned about money, Alice tried to calm herself down. It would be fine. Marianne knew what she was doing. It would be better than fine. It would be adrenaline-pumping, insanely addicting, pure pleasure. 

Alice initiated the kiss inside the apartment. Sweet, gentle. Slowly easing herself into the deep, boiling water. Marianne pulled her closer, deepening it, but keeping the pace slow and sugary-sweet, exactly how Alice needed it. Her nerves settled down. This was Marianne Bonnefoy. The woman she was head-over-heels, maddeningly addicted to in every way. Marianne’s kiss, touch, smell, very  _ glance _ was a drug all on its own. It heightened every sense in her body, set her skin on fire, made it impossible to ever let go or forget. 

Her curves and the sparkle in her eyes and the notes of her laugh the soft skin and dark curls were all ingrained permanently in her memory. Yet, she could never tire of checking for any necessary updates, skimming her hands up those hips and down her arms. Marianne sighed against her mouth and Alice felt herself melt against her. The kiss alone was making her weak in the knees. 

“M-Mar...Marianne…” Alice stammered, trying to plug her brain back into any form of coherent language. She took a deep breath and collected herself. “I love you.”

The French woman’s face broke into a massive smile and she kissed the tip of Alice’s nose.  _ “Tu est très mignonne. Je t’aime aussi.” _

Finally, through heated kisses and a lot of stumbling and tripping, they tumbled into the bathroom. Marianne had indeed already drawn up a bath in the tub, or at least Alice had to assume so with the cover over it presumably in place to lock in warm water. Marianne removed it and Alice rolled her eyes at the sight. The water was pink, first of all. And the more she looked around the room, the more she noticed. Red and white roses were wrapped around the curtain rod and a few candles were lit on the bathroom counter. More candles in saucers floated in the sink. Marianne was so predictable. 

Marianne was watching her closely, she noticed, as though waiting for her to make the first move.

“Mari…” Alice sighed, shaking her head. Outside she was all sarcasm and humor. On the inside she was panicking at the realization that this was the bit where she was expected to remove clothing. 

What if Marianne didn’t like what she saw? Alice was incredibly smaller chested than Marianne and her body was small and mostly lean. Despite all her running and working out to build muscle, her ribs were still ridiculously prominent. Her ankles were bony. On top of all that, Marianne was all soft skin and feminine figure and Alice frankly felt like a twelve year old boy.

Marianne gently slid her hand into Alice’s. “Hey, are you okay?”

Alice looked up at her. That slightly worried, hopeful, beautiful face and pushed all her insecurities out the window. “Amazing.”

The single word earned her a happy smile and another round of snogging. She felt her back hit the bathroom door and a hand hovered at her hips. Marianne looked at her questioningly, ending the kiss as she waited for an answer. 

Alice nodded. She didn’t think her hand would be steady or brave enough for buttons at that moment. Marianne pulled her top off first, crimson fabric hitting the obnoxiously pristine white tile. Noticing that detail made Alice get a ridiculous image of Marianne scrubbing the floors with a toothbrush and she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. And that single motion reminded her this was the first time Marianne had actually seen her without a shirt on. Then suddenly laughter was erased from her memory and her entire body turned a dark shade of pink in embarrassment. Marianne was staring at the rose and skull tattoo again and she was wondering how she would react when she found the other two. 

Marianne looked up at her with her charming grin. “You’re beautiful, Alice.”

The comment only made her flush darker. 

But when Marianne’s dress came off, she realized she had never known what blushing was until that very moment. She had to actually  _ hide _ her bloody face in her fucking  _ hands _ . Marianne laughed lightly and carefully pulled her hands away. “It’s okay, Alice. I don’t mind if you see.”

“Haha.” It was meant to sound sarcastic and annoyed but her voice just sounded weak and breathless. Stupid lungs. 

“You want to keep going?” Marianne asked, concern in her eyes.

Alice glared at her. “I swear if you think you’re getting half naked and I  _ don’t  _ want to bang you, you’re mad.”

Marianne smirked. “Like what you see?”

“Of course I do.” Alice huffed, extremely embarrassed.

Once the rest of their clothes were removed (and Alice decided it would be physically impossible for her to be any more red), they eased into the bath. It was pleasant and smelled amazing, though a little cramped because it was definitely not built for a full adult woman, let alone  _ two _ . Marianne pulled her into another kiss and Alice returned it energetically, extremely okay with not being allowed to think about a single insecurity. 

As things began to escalate too far to be remotely called relaxing, they dried of and took things to Marianne’s bed. 

Alice had never been more terrified of a girl’s room in her entire existence. Marianne took her hand and pressed kisses to the base of her throat and dipping down towards her collarbone and-

“I’m sorry!” Alice said, trembling and backing away.

“Alice?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Alice said, covering her face again and falling to the carpeted floor. And  _ fuck _ she was crying. 

Marianne retreated to the bathroom and when she returned, she knelt down and pulled Alice into her arms. She had put on a robe. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Marianne whispered comfortingly. 

“I want you, I swear. I just… I  _ can’t _ … I’m sorry.” Alice sobbed. 

Her amazing girlfriend had brought her a robe as well and wrapped her in it. Then she pulled Alice up into the bed. “I promise you, it’s okay. I didn’t mean to rush you..”

“You weren’t. I thought I was ready…” Alice shook her head and hid her face in a pillow. 

Marianne stroked her hair. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Alice rolled over and looked at the ceiling, the tears slowing down as her body realized that the incident would not be occurring that night. “No… not right now. Can…”

Marianne nodded and lay next to her, pulling her close. “Of course,  _ mon lapin _ . Anything you want, okay?”

“This is perfect.” Alice told her, pressing her face into the crook of Marianne’s neck.

“ _ Je t’aime, ma cherie _ .” Marianne said into Alice’s damp hair. 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I break my promises. sorry!! There'll be more because I noticed some problems with the mood and realized that there were things I had to fix so... this'll be a ride. A short, fun ride. But a ride nevertheless. Smut may or may not happen? We'll see...


End file.
